


A Future

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over- it's time for a happy ending for our Commander and Lady Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future

It was over. The war, the threat of the breach; it was  _all over_. Cullen had a hard time believing it himself, even as he stood in the great hall, watching key members of the Inquisition drink themselves stupid in celebration. His heart hadn’t stopped beating out of his chest long enough for him to partake. His focus was still centered on the one person that had led them here. It had been several long hours for him, waiting, praying that Aurelie would return, that she would be victorious. And when she did, everything else in the world went out of focus—it was just her and her miraculous survival.

At the first chance Cullen had hugged her, holding her tight to his chest, uncaring of the large group of spectators. He had waited long enough, and needed to know that what he was seeing was real. He only wished he didn’t have to let go, to have Leliana take her for conversation and then to her quarters for a brief moment. He was selfish, and though that it was  _his_  turn to have all her attention, rather than still sharing it with Skyhold.

When there was a pause in the music, he turned his attention to the front of the hall where the Inquisitor’s throne stood. For a moment, he felt his breath leave him as he watched Aurelie step into view, Josephine formally introducing her. She had changed out of her gear; her blood stained armor swapped for a delicate lace and rich cotton dress. It was sapphire in color, playing off the similar shade of her eyes. The moonlight spilling through the stained glass windows behind her created a halo like effect around her silhouette. Cullen thought to himself at the sight that  _truly_  she was their Herald, a blessed gift from the Maker himself.

Cullen watched her as she made her way down the length of the hall, never stopping for more than a few moments with the people who stopped her along the way. It took him a moment to realize she was heading towards where he stood. It was as if they were back to the beginning of their relationship, the way his heart began to race. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, and yet at the same time had a million thoughts. Finally, Aurelie stopped in front of him, her expression calm as she looked to him without a word.

“…Am I imagining it,” He felt a little calmer as he began to talk. “Or do we have a moment to breathe?” He asked.  Aurelie offered him a smile, her hand reaching to hold one of his.

“We have a moment.” There was the slightest hint of humor in her voice, but he was more distracted by her gaze. Still, he felt a nervous laugh leave him.

“I think your right.” He agreed. Cullen closed his fingers around her hand, savoring the feel, even through his gloves. “You brought us here.You are proof that the Inquisition made a difference. That we will continue to do so.”

Aurelie continued to grin, her head turning to acknowledge the large group of people behind them.

“It’s that why we’re having this fancy party?” She softly laughed before returning her gaze to him. “You should celebrate, Cullen—You’ve earned it.” The sincerity in her tone warmed him, but he wasn’t about to let her give him  _all_  the gratitude.

“I should be thanking  _you_.” He contended. “You gave me a chance to…to prove myself. In your place, I’m not sure I would have done the same.”

Aurelie’s expression softened as he held her hand a little tighter for a moment. It was true, that he owed her more than he could ever give, and would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew just how much she meant to him. Yet, when he looked beyond her, he recognized that there were others waiting for her as well, with similar words of gratitude.

“I should let you…mingle.” He sighed, hesitantly letting go of her hand. “I’m sure everyone desires your attention…as much as I might want it for myself.”

Aurelie lingered, her eyes shining over with the desire to stay. It took Josephine calling her over once more for her to finally leave his side, but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. Cullen continued to watch her as she talked and laughed with the crowd. She would occasionally dance with her companions, still never staying in one place for too long. He had relaxed enough to finally take part in the festivities, drinking a bit with his men and laughing at some of the stories they shared.

He didn’t realize how long they had been celebrating until he felt the need to glance up, sensing somebody watching him. He found Aurelie smiling at him from the door that led to her private quarters, and his heart nearly burst right then. Even if he wanted to do nothing but leap over the table and dash to her side, he calmed himself, nonchalantly walking past guests until he found her already unlocking the door.

“You managed to slip away…” He stepped closer in hopes to avoid prying eyes. Aurelie turned to him, expression expectant. Cullen felt the world around him slip away again as he focused on her face, reaching out to grip her hands in his. “I thought I might claim more of your attention after all.”

Aurelie pulled him him closer towards the doorway, her smile beaming. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Good.” He breathed a laugh.

Cullen watched as she stepped backwards again, leading them into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, breaking away for a moment to secure the lock. Aurelie smirked at his movement, eyeing him as he drew himself closer.

“Something on your mind?” She teased. Cullen only copied her smirk, raising an eyebrow at her mischievous smile.

“ _Everything_.” He started, moving his hands to hold her waist. He stared down at her dress, taking in the femininity it gave her. “You look beautiful.” He breathed, and noted the small hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Cullen knew Aurelie hated dressing up, and favored her rogue’s coat over any fine-tailored  _thing_  Josephine had commissioned for her. He was leaning in to steel a kiss when she stepped backwards again, leading them towards the staircase. He allowed her to turn around, keeping one her hands in his as they made their way up the stairs. She continued to lead them until they stood in the center of the room, their linked hands hanging between them.

“Aurelie.” He started, but was unsure how to continue now that he had her attention.

Cullen struggled to find more confidence now that they were alone. He laughed to himself, wondering when he would ever be able to get over his anxiety. For nearly all of their relationship he had been a nervous wreck, always tripping over his words and fumbling around Aurelie. It didn’t matter how intimate they had become, how much they had shared—how much they  _would_  share in the future; he would always be like this. He swallowed the tightness in his throat, recalling the warmth of her body against his when he had hugged her hours before.

“The war is over, there will be a new divine.” He began again; softening his gaze as he thought about what a future with her might be like. “Yet I don’t care about anything other than you being alive…” Cullen smiled, actually satisfied with not having a plan for the future.

“I don’t know what happens next.” He admitted. Aurelie titled her head for a moment, pulling away to lead him towards the balcony that overlooked the Frostback Mountains. He followed her, stepping behind her as she faced the horizon.

“Neither do I.” She responded, and yet he heard the confidence in her tone. Unknowing, and yet excited for whatever would happen.

Cullen wrapped his arms around her middle, and sighed as she rested her hands over his arms. There was a chill in the night air, but neither seemed to mind as they stayed there, holding each other in a soft embrace. He watched the stars in the sky, savoring the quiet of the world, and the shared moment of silence with the woman he loved. He didn’t know how long they stood there, but eventually Aurelie yawned, pressing a hand to her lips as she tried to stifle it. Cullen frowned a little, wondering how long she had been awake now. She had gone off to defeat Corypheus, but had no time to rest since arriving back in Skyhold.

"Are you tired?" He asked, and nuzzled his face into her crown, loving the feel of her soft auburn hair against his skin. It smelled particularly pleasant, given her recent events, like fresh rain with only the slightest hint of fragrant soap. He could feel her shoulders rise up as she breathed deeply.

"Yes." She sighed. He sighed against her temple, but she only leaned further into his embrace. "But that doesn't mean I want to go to sleep."

He opened his eyes at her remark, pulling away slightly as she turned her body around, lifting her arms to encircle his neck and shoulders. Her smile was demure, expression soft as she held him. Cullen hugged her as tight as his armor would allow, not wanting the metal of his bracers to dig into the exposed flesh of her back. He should've changed; hating the way his bulk got in the way of their intimacy. Even now, as he rested his hands on her back, he cursed his leather gloves, wanting nothing more than to touch her skin, feel the cool plains of her shoulders left bare by the cut of the dress.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and he realized Aurelie had caught his frown. He blinked a few times at her before shaking his head once. Cullen brought his arms away from her, but stayed standing close as he tugged his gloves off, Aurelie watching his movements.

"I feel like I'm wearing too much." He joked, lamely, a nervous laugh leaving him as her hands moved to help.

He relaxed when her fingers met his palm, removing the gloves completely. He tucked them into his pocket before allowing her to grip his hands once more. Cullen admired the way she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, rubbing small circles at the joint of his right hand; she knew it was a trouble spot for him, and it ached from long use of his weapon. Her simple touches relaxed him, created a strange calm he wasn't used to. It dawned on him that with the war over and the immediate threat expelled from this world, there was no reason to rush. They had all the time the world had to offer. And he would treasure every moment.

Aurelie continued, closing her eyes as she raised his hand to her lips, pressing soft kisses to his palm and the pads of his fingers before resting his hand against her cheek. The gaze she gave him had him mesmerized, and his breathing slowed as warmth filled his gut. He held the side of her face, pushing his fingers through her hair at her temple so he could press on the back of her neck. She tilted her chin upwards, reading his signal, and stepped close again, resting her hands on the fur of his coat. He studied her face, committing the image to memory. The soft curve of her cheeks, her almond shaped eyes and long lashes; the faint scar that lay over her eyebrow and disappeared over her eyelid. He glanced to her lips, her steady breath leaving them separated by a small gap. Cullen snapped his gaze to stare deeply into her eyes, drowning in their rich blue hue.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, catching the light pink line that developed on her cheeks.

"You said that already." She whispered and lifted herself up on the balls of her feet so her lips could brush against his. Cullen closed his eyes as he accepted her kiss, making sure to lean down a fraction so she wouldn't have to strain herself. Her lips were soft and warm, feather like as she left the kiss chaste.

"It's true." He spoke against her mouth. He opened his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. Aurelie was staring right back at him, her hands gradually sliding up to hold his neck, fingers spreading upwards to frame is jaw. He kept his one hand on her face with the other tugging at her waist so there was not an inch of space between them. "I love you Aurelie."

He claimed her mouth with another soft kiss, and when he gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip he tasted the honey wine they had celebrated with. It took him a moment to deepen the kiss, sighing into her mouth as she opened to him. Aurelie tilted her head to make it more passionate, and Cullen made it so he was framing her face with both his hands. He had kissed her hundreds of times before, but had never found his wanting of her stronger than it was right then. But he didn’t want to rush; rather he wanted to savor the emotions he felt coursing through his veins.

“I love you, Cullen.” She whispered against his lips, her breath bated from their kisses.

He glanced to find her cheeks already flushed, lips red and eyes half-lidded. He kissed her again, this time slower, treasuring the taste of her tongue, the little moan that got stuck in her throat as he pressed on her neck again. Aurelie was pressed tightly against him, and yet, she wasn’t close enough. Cullen again wished he wasn’t dressed for battle, and thought about all the times Aurelie had complained to him about needing a casual outfit to wear in Skyhold. As if she could read his mind, her hands shifted across his shoulders, starting to tug at the fur of his coat. Before he let her get too carried away he stepped back, laughing briefly at her dumbstruck expression.

“We should go inside.” He explained, and right on cue she shivered, before following him back into the warmth of her room.

She shut the balcony doors behind her, leaving the curtains open to allow for natural light. Aurelie found him once more, back in the center of her room, her hands already reaching to where they left off. Cullen knew he was faster at undressing himself, but found himself actually enjoying the slow pace they had set. That, and he loved the extra attention Aurelie gave him when she removed his armor and clothes. Her fingers moved slowly, stretching out every action as she stared at him, a soft smile on her lips.

First, she removed his coat, pulling it from around his torso and armor before dropping it to the floor. He didn’t mind, his clothes (and hers) had been tossed to the side in more flippant ways in the past. Her fingers returned to the leather straps of his armor, loosening the notches until she could remove the bulkier pieces first. Already, Cullen felt closer to her as the weight of his layers lessened. Aurelie continued, bushing her hands across his as she pulled away the armor on his arms, leaving him in his leathers. She stepped closer again, her hands loosening the ties at his collar to make removing the stiff leather tunic he wore under his armor much easier. She pulled it over his head, her grin widening as he felt the fabric tussle his hair.

“Curly.” She teased, flashing a toothy grin.

Cullen shook his head, but still laughed, resting his hands on her waist once more. Aurelie had stopped undressing him, and he took the opportunity to kiss her once more, distracting her as he led them backwards towards the bed. She walked with him, smiling into the kiss as she realized where they were headed. At the foot of the bed, her hands wandered to the hem of his undershirt, and he sharply inhaled as her fingers pushed underneath, meeting the bare skin of his torso.

“About what you said earlier…” Aurelie trialed. She paused to pull the shirt over his head as well, the fabric joining the growing pile on the ground. Cullen raised an eyebrow at her, but felt warm as her eyes scanned over his chest, lowering towards his belt. He found it amusing when she would ogle him, but also had him self-conscious of his scars and body; still not over the fact she had accepted him, completely.

“Yes?” He prompted. Aurelie’s hands moved over his shoulders, a finger tracing over his collarbone before trailing down between his pectorals. He twitched under her touch, the simple action warming him and awakening his arousal. Her hand stopped at his navel, and he almost swore she was about to tickle him the way her fingers ghosted over his skin. Instead, her expression softened.

“Not knowing what happens next.” She started, her hands moving back to rest on his shoulders. Cullen locked his eyes on hers as she spoke. “Are you  _sure_  you don’t have any plans?”

Her question was leading, as if he should know the answer. For a moment, he thought she was teasing him, until he remembered. A month ago now, he had proposed to her; it was unexpected, her finding the ring in his coat, but after asking her, she agreed. They kept the engagement a secret from the rest of the Inquisition, keeping their plans to themselves for the time being. It wasn’t until after the battle in the Arbor Wilds that she came to him; tears down her face as she told him  _now_  wasn’t the time to be thinking about the future. She wanted to marry him, yes,  _one day_ , but not when there was the fear of either of them dying in battle. Aurelie wanted him to ask her again when the war was over, when they were both safe. Cullen had agreed to the plan, understanding her request, but encouraged her to keep the ring safe—a token of his promise.

He hesitated, searching her eyes for confirmation. Was this what she was hinting at? Aurelie gave a tiny smile, and he felt his emotions start to build up once more. Cullen glanced around her room, reminding himself what he told himself he’d do in this situation.

“Do you still have it?” He asked. Aurelie breathed a laugh, nodding before motioning to her desk.

“Top drawer.” She explained.

Cullen almost didn’t leave her side, the way his excitement grew. Quickly, he walked to her desk, his heartbeat increasing as he found the small velvet box, thumbing over it for a moment before striding back to her. Aurelie was already staring at him with a bright smile, her lips twitching as if she was holding back her words. He opened the box in his hands, before realizing he had the opportunity to do this correctly, as opposed to how his last proposal went. Cullen took her left hand in his, staring up at her as he lowered himself onto one knee.

“Aurelie Trevelyan,” He found her eyes, and steadied his breathing. “You are a gift, given to this world by the Maker, and by luck entered my life. You have given so much, to this Inquisition, to  _me_ …” He took a deep breath as Aurelie’s lips parted again; unaware he would make such a speech. But, he felt like it needed to be said over and over again until the end of his life. “I love you, and pledge to spend the rest of my life giving you everything you deserve.”

“That is…” He continued, swallowing the sudden bundle of nerves in his throat. “If you’ll do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

Aurelie didn’t wait another second. “Yes.” She breathed, before nodding her head. “ _Cullen, yes_.”

He jumped up, nearly forgetting to place the ring back where it belonged. Silverite, because he knew she preferred the metal and summer stone—gold to match her namesake. Aurelie had mentioned her name’s meaning before, and Cullen thought she warranted nothing less than the perfect ring. It didn’t take long for her arms to wrap around him once more, her lips pressing hard against his temple as he held her tightly to his chest. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent again. This time, he was glad to be rid of his bulky layers, relishing in the feel of her body pressed against him, her hands warm as they held his bare skin.

For once, Cullen thought, something in his life had gone right. After years of believing he was undeserving of anything good, right in front of him stood his future. Aurelie’s lips trailed along his cheek, her body peeling away just enough to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. Full of passion and want, he slid his hands along her back, groaning as her fingers began to dance along his scalp. He eyed her, breathless when she pulled away again, and felt his emotions soar. He couldn’t wait any longer to worship this perfect being, this beautiful woman that would be his bride, his wife.

“Can I-“ He gulped back more anxiety as he searched her gaze. “Make love to you?” Aurelie’s eyes dropped into a half-lidded stare as she tilted her head back to first kiss his chin, before the corner of his mouth where his scar was.

“Cullen, do you need to ask?” Her whispered words danced across his lips, and in an instant he had her pressed against him once more, this time kissing her more urgently as he felt his desire growing.

Her hands slid from his shoulders, circling around his back to tease the muscles there before resting her hands on his lower back. Simultaneously, Cullen ran his fingers across her neck and down until he felt the metal clasps of her dress along her back, undoing them until the fabric sagged at her arms. He reached back up to her shoulders, pushing the lace sleeves down her arms as she helped, breaking away from the kiss to watch her movements. The dress fell in a pool of rich blue fabric at her feet, leaving her in a corset and smalls.

Aurelie had undone the notches on his belt at the same time, the weight of the metal practically pulling his pants down for him when it came loose. He took a moment to remove his boots, nearly falling over as Aurelie continued to kiss along his jaw and his neck, pausing occasionally to bite and suck at the sensitive skin. As soon as he was free, he stepped out of his own trousers, taking her hands in his before pushing her back against the bed. She sat down, and scooted up, pausing to allow Cullen to remove the heeled slippers Leliana had given her.  

He crawled over her, helping her get comfortable against the many pillows that littered her bed. They kissed, slower this time as he moved his hand to her chest, fondling her breast through the boning of her corset. He rolled it only once more before rounding his hands to the back, tugging at the ties as she arched up to give him room. In the process, her hips grazed his, and against his own violation he pushed back, his clothed arousal pressing against her thigh. Aurelie moaned into the kiss before breaking away, her head tilting back at the sudden pleasure.

Cullen felt the need to quicken his movements, and heard the fabric rip as he tugged at the corset’s ties, Aurelie’s laughter filling his ears as he tossed it to the side. She wore no breast band beneath, giving him the opportunity to lean down to kiss along her chest, his hand busy massaging a breast, fingers rolling her nipple to a peak. He continued, following a familiar path he had created for himself, knowing how it aroused her. He would trail his tongue along her sternum, kiss at the valley between her breasts before finally moving to take an erect nipple between his lips.

With every suck, lick, and tease of her other breast she’d moan, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. And he did, trailing his kisses further down her torso, sliding his body for easier access. Cullen kissed at her hipbones, nipping his teeth at the sensitive flesh, causing Aurelie to buck up at the sensation. Her breathing was already heavy, chest heaving with every quiet sigh of his name. His fingers hooked into her cotton smalls, pulling them slowly down as he continued to kiss her heated skin. Aurelie lifted her legs to make it easier to remove the fabric, but kept her gaze on his face as he moved. His hands slid up her legs, parting her thighs as he began to settle himself there. He rubbed the top of one thigh, catching the way her breath hitched as his breath fanned over her center.

“Cullen.” She stilled his hand as it met her folds, only allowing him a brief moment to touch her before pulling at his shoulders so he’d lean back over her. He was hesitant, unsure of why she didn’t want what he was offering. He resettled, resting a forearm near her head as he adjusted his weight. His other hand trailed over her face, is thumb tracing over her lips as she searched his gaze. “There will be time later, right now…” Her sentence cut short as she lifted her legs to frame his thighs and hips, and he understood immediately. He wanted nothing but the same.

Aurelie’s hands ran across his chest again, and she leaned up slightly as her fingers met the band of his smalls, one hand moving to cup his length as she slid them down his hips. Cullen couldn’t help but thrust in her palm, grunting when she removed her hand to pull the cloth further until she couldn’t any longer. He took care of the rest, kicking it off his feet until he was nude, just as she was. He stared down at her, his constant anxiety slowly melting into joy as she rubbed his arms in encouragement. Her hands met his face as he leaned down, fingers curling around his neck and jaw when they kissed again.

Cullen adjusted himself further, using his hand to line himself up at her entrance. Aurelie met his first thrust, her hips rising to match his slow pace. He moved his hand, curling it at first around her hip as she curled her back. A moan developed in her throat, and he sighed against her lips when she let it fill the room. No matter how many times they had done this, how comfortable they had gotten with their intimacy, he would never get over the initial feel of her; slick, hot and tight as she pulsed around him.

With some encouragement, he moved, and tested a slow withdraw, dragging himself completely from her before pushing back in just as slow. Aurelie responded with a drawn out cry, exposing her neck as she tossed her head back into the pillows. Her hands on his face shifted, one gripping tight into his shoulder, the other pressing on his back as she sighed. He didn’t need her words of approval anymore, knowing enough about her body’s responses to understand he was doing  _something_  right. Cullen thrust in again, this time increasing his pace so there was more friction, increasing both of their pleasure.

Her breath hitched again, and as he set the rhythm, he added more weight, pressing his hips against hers as he laid over her. Aurelie’s legs wrapped around his waist, and he had to pause at the way it allowed him to plunge deeper. He moved his hand, sliding his hand to her back as he held her to his chest, his forehead resting against her shoulder. He could feel her fingers tracing along his back, scratching lightly before digging into his shoulders, her breath heavy in his ear.

He was close, and when Aurelie pulled him closer, he knew she was too. Cullen lifted his head, sliding his other hand that had been supporting some of his weight to hold her completely, practically lifting her off the bed as he thrust harder, faster, listening to her breath quicken between cries of passion. When he felt her clench around him, he claimed her mouth in a kiss, swallowing her moans as she met her climax. Her body trembled in his grasp, and not a moment later he crashed against her, feeling his seed spill inside her in quick bursts.

Cullen fell into the mattress, his chest heaving with every breath as Aurelie pulled away to do the same, his name still spilling from her lips like a chant to the Maker. He turned so that she would not be crushed beneath him, groaning as he finally pulled himself out of her. She was quick to curl into his chest, her arms wrapping around him, desperate to stay close as her pleasure waned. He held in her just as close, pressing his lips to her brow, tasting the salty-sweet of the sweat gathered there.

“I love you.” Aurelie whispered, her breath evening out, but still heavy. “I can’t wait…”

He pulled back to glance down at her calming expression, pressing his forehead against hers as she slowly opened her eyes once more. Together they tucked the sheets around them, before wrapping each other in another embrace. Cullen could feel Aurelie’s heartbeat against his own, and he closed his eyes, silently thanking the Maker for bringing her back alive, for bringing her into his life in such a way. Cullen knew what she meant, knew he couldn’t either—wait to be her husband, to spend the rest of their lives together. Whatever the future held, he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> ART IS BY JAKFACE!   
> I make reference to another one of my works, An Unexpected Gift, during the proposal, in case you were wondering. Anyways, this was my longest word count fic to date! Comments are always appreciated, and I love you all!


End file.
